


our desire isn't love

by tobiokagenyanma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinda?? This is unedited, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiokagenyanma/pseuds/tobiokagenyanma
Summary: Dark room, hushed voice and dirty secrets....
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	our desire isn't love

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a gift for a friend, but I don't know if she has an ao3 account, dumb me because I'm shy to ask, maybe someday I'll edit this again and tell her

The moonlight seeps through the open window illuminating the dark and spacious bedroom, wherein two guys are having a moment. Heated moment to be exact.

One of them sprawled over the bed, legs spread wide and mouth hanging open in pleasure as the other guy who had a ripped off body like a god is devouring his hole. Lapping on it like he's been starved for years.

Lewd noises were heard, dirty words were whispered on flushed skin.

Flushed cheeks, swollen red lips and bitten neck, this is what Osamu wants. To see how Kageyama Tobio, National Team's mainstay, and starting setter fall apart with the use of his hands and lips. 

He loves to see how his beautiful face would contort into different emotions when he perform his ministrations. It's fun to tease, tease and tease until he cry out and beg Osamu to do him, to do more wonders on his body.

Sure he is not the one to receive Tobio's _'I love you'_ , he's not the one to keep Tobio in his arms everyday, but that's enough.

_This is enough._

What more could he wish for? He got a beautiful person squirming under him, breaking the rules only for him, and they're both having fun.

_No hard feelings, this is all for fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa that's so short, well this is just a drabble anyway lmao.
> 
> I posted this before along with my other drabbles but got anxious so I deleted it, and decided to rewrite this one. Also, I'm so excited for the osakage week coming this March!! Hopefully I'll be able post a longer fic.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobiokagenyanma?s=09)


End file.
